general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead Beneath/The Harsh World Around Us
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT Season 2 Chapter 2: The Harsh World Around Us Gill began driving. He pulled into the road, and we were out of there. "Julie, are you okay? I asked, holding her close, as I shot Tom a glance that read Don't you start or I'll kick you in the groin! Then the smug look on his face faded. "I'm fine, Dan." she said. "Okay good." I said, and kissed her on the forehead. "What else are you two going to do for comfort?" Tom said sarcastically, and giggled. "Dude, fuck off." I said. "Yeah, Tom. I'm incredibly surprised that after 8 months, that still hasn't gotten old to you." said Julie. "Okay, I'll stop." said Tom, scratching his moustache. On the note of Tom's moustache, It's pretty surprising, how much differently he grows facial hair then Gill or I. Tom pretty much went from clean shaven, to having a pretty much perfectly waxed moustache, and a goatee, while I just got a facial stubble going on, and Gill got a stubble and a goatee, keeping in mind that all three of us were clean-shaven eight months ago. If anyone looks the most the same as they did eight months ago, It's be Julie, since all she really has is longer hair. I tried to imagine what John would look like if he were here now, but it just made me feel sad, until I remembered how crazy he was. He was my friend, but he was crazy. He wanted to let himself get bit, and didn't think anything would happen. I decided I'd put that discussion aside, but I didn't know what else there was. This was a pretty big RV, having two seperate rooms, one of them with a two person bed, and one with a makeshift couch, and we also like to put a sleeping bag on either the floor or roof. I am the leader, so I get the master bedroom. I jumped onto that bed, that would not fit into your average RV, but this one is really big for some reason. Don't ask why, because your guess is as good as mine. The doorknob began turning, but the door didn't budge, because I locked it. I sat up, my back was stiff, but I stood up al looked through the peephole. It was Julie. I opened the door, and Julie stepped in, and Tom snarkily said "Oh, you'll only open the door for your girlfr-" "Dude, shut up!" I said, shutting the door. I was especially tired, since I was hunting early in the morning, and then later morning, I was fighting off a large group of rotters. However, I ignored that once I saw the look on her face, and realised she was taking her coat off, and undoing the buttons on her plad shirt. I knew where she was going with this, and I was willing. I unzipped my jacket, and pulled my shirt off. By the time I had my pants off too, all Julie had on was her thong, which I pulled down, to her ankles. I searched under the bed, and found the condoms. I put one on, and she laid down on top of me, she kissed me, and then we had sex. I was shoving it in while kissing her deeply, and massaging her back. I awoke to hear the horn honking, and rotters moaning. The loud noise had awoken Julie too. I got out of bed, and opened the blinds so I could look out the window. There were rotters ponding on the side of the RV, I wanted to tell Gill to floor it, but there were rotters at the front too. The idea came to me, "Julie." I said, "Open the window and peak out. We could lure the rotters at the front back here, and then shut the windows, and Gill can slam it." I explained to her. I was looking her in the eyes while talking, trying VERY hard to ignore her beautiful tits. "You don't have to force yourself not to look down." she said, running to the window. I was opening MY window, but I was staring at her ass. I leaned out the open window, I knew there were rotters below me, but you knew where my eyes were. I pulled my eyes away from Julie's ass, and shouted at the rotters. "Hey, you ugly dead fucks! fresh meat right up here!" Julie yelled out some pretty similar stuff out her window, and all the rotters started piling around. I opened up the door to the rest of the RV, and shouted "Gill! Floor it!" making sure I lean to the side to look through so neither Tom, not Gill catch a glance at my package. I slammed the door shut, and stuck the lock back into it and locked it. I pretty much felt the exact moment when Gill stomped on the gas pedal. I felt the whole room move at a really fast rate, and I fell to the floor, and grabbed onto one of the small pillars holding the bed up. I then realised neither I nor Julie still didn't have any clothes on, or undergarments on that matter. Julie wasn't trying to cover up her sexy parts up with anything, knowing I was the only person in the room, and the door was locked. Clearly, she didn't take any concern with me looking at her naked. Regardless, with the RV moving at a not out-of-control speed again, I climbed back into bed, and went back to sleep, holding a still-naked Julie close, and I'll admit, I did have my dick pressed against her inner thigh, but I wasn't going to do anything else with it unless she spoke up saying she'd like me to. I woke up, and found a city outside the window. I woke Julie up, and she immediately moaned, and opened her eyes. I imagined what could be made out of that city. We could find a place, one that isn't inhabited by bad people, and set up a new home there. We still had a problem. finding a non-infested area in a dead city. Category:Issues Category:The Dead Beneath Category:Zora